Growing Up With You Is Like Stabbing Myself
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: Moving to a new place is change, and change is good, right? Not for poor Arthur Kirkland when he moves to San Clory, Virginia. What Arthur doesn't understand is, things might go horribly, horribly wrong; but things will always get much better. Rated T.
1. Intro

X

Arthur stepped out of the family van to see a slightly huge house with a huge tree in the front yard. He blinked. "Mum... Why can't we go back to England?" He asked in a sad voice. Kathleen Kirkland stepped out and ruffled her son's hair.

"Arthur, you'll like it just fine." A redheaded man stepped out of the driver's seat. "Isn't it beautiful, Kathy?" Kathleen smiled at him. "It's wonderful!" Two other kids ran out of the car, the girl bumping shoulders with Arthur. "You're such a stick-in-the-mud, Artie!" She said, running up the porch stairs, her long, curly, red hair bouncing. The boy followed her. "You'd have to be completely off-the-trolley to not want to move here!"

Arthur, still standing in the same place sighed sadly.

The eldest jumped from the car, caring to slam the door on his way out. "Eh, Don' listen to them, Artie. They're only jealous." He said, blonde hair waving. Arthur shook his head. He stepped up the stairs also.

An Angsty boy, identical to the girl, stepped out of the car. He slammed everyone's doors. "Jealous, yeah right. Don' trusts anyone Arthur. Ye might end up gettin' bit in yer Arse." Arthur clutched the Shakespearian novel he held in his hand tightly, walking over to the tree. He sat down underneath the cool shade. "_That's one good thing about this place. It has a nice tree," _Arthur thought, opening the book for the first time in a day.

After just a few minutes of page-turning, Arthur heard twigs break underneath a shoe. He looked up to see a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair walking towards him.

"_Great. This is_ exactly_ what I bloody need..."_ He thought. "What do you want?" He asked irritated, eyebrows furrowed. The boy looked taken aback. "Uh...I just wanted to say hi? I saw the moving van and saw you out here, so I thought..." Arthur blushed a little. He had never had anyone want to be his friend before.

"U-Uh...Oh..Pip pip then." The boy blinked. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, What's your name?"

Arthur sighed, pushing away a lock of dirty blonde hair. "I-I'm Arthur Kirkland." The boy- Francis- smiled. "Well, I live just across the street and I go to All Nations Capital Academy. Where are you going?" Arthur blinked. "Same place, seventh grade." He said calmly.

Francis's smile seemed to reduce a little. "I'm going to be in eighth grade...Should've been in ninth, though.." Arthur's left brow raised. "Really? I'm only twelve..." "I'm actually going to be fifteen in a few days!" Arthur twitched and stood up.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay chit chat; I've got to go...Help my mum. So leave." Francis frowned. "B-But we've just met. Can't you stay a little longer?" Arthur's blood boiled. "NO! I don't want to waste my time talking to you in this stupid little state! I just want fucking go home!" Francis's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to make many friends that way," he pointed out. "I don't give a shit!" Arthur said, glaring at him. "You know what? Fine! Don't make any friends! It's not like I came all the way across the street to be nice to you or anything!"

"Good! I like to see you wasting your valuable time, walking back to your house!" Arthur put his hands on his hips and leaned on one leg in a very girlish manner.

Francis, trying to keep a mad face, burst out laughing. Arthur blinked. Had he not been mean enough? "What the hell's so funny?" He leaned on the other hip. Francis laughed again. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're standing l-l-l-like a g-g-g-girl!" Arthur blinked and then blushed.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Artie! Get inside, we're having meat pie and tea for dinner! Crumpets too!" The red-haired girl said, poking her head out the door. Arthur blinked. "Okay Irene!" He yelled.

Both boys glared at each other before walking to their separate houses.

**(A/N: I dunno... This is sort of an Introduction? I might continue this if people like it. Basically, its my version of a Humanified Hetalia... Role-Play with Gentle Hina. Love you Hina-Chan! If I don't continue...Well...I might if I have time. R&R! –Anastacia)**


	2. DAMMIT MUM!

"ARTHUR!" The blonde boy fell out of the bed with a thump. "WHAT?" He screamed from his room, as loud as he could.

"Get your arse up!" Kathleen Kirkland yelled up the stairs. Arthur shrugged and got back into the bed. The black bedspread was soft and warm. He stayed like for a good, solid 5 minutes until the door slammed open.

Kathleen rolled her eyes.

Always. Everyday. Every time. He _still_ did this.

She reached under the sheets and grabbed his ankles. Arthur's eyes shot open. _"S-She wouldn't..."_ Kathy took a big yank before Arthur fell off the bed. She smiled in satisfaction and then frowned.

"You do know that school starts in...30 minutes, right?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"They DIDN'T." Kathy nodded. "Patrick took his truck and took Brian, Sean, and Irene." Arthur's mouth dropped open. "You're t-taking me...Right?" He asked, stuttering.

"_Please, Please, Please...Don't let me have to WALK in SKINNY JEANS..."_

Kathleen smirked at her son in the most Sadistic way. "I've got work, dear." Arthur blinked. "W-Well Dad can-" "Work, Love."

He gave a very loud sigh in grief before Kathleen walked out, telling the poor boy to get dressed.

"Greeeeaaat..."

He took out his black hoodie, Tee-shirt, Skinny jeans, and Red converse hightops.

This...Was going to be veeerrryyy... Veeeeerrrrryyyy long.

* * *

"And so, If you come in late, I will have to give you-"

"Sorry I'm Late!"

Parker Johnson turned his head to the blonde boy of which stood in his polished doorway.

Good.

A NEW one.

His left eye twitched. EVERY year he had to deal with the same kids. And some new ones.

"What your name?" The whole classroom seemed to have a faint whisper run across the room. "A-Arthur Kirkland." Mr. Johnson, as his Students called him, gave a _very _Sadistic smile.

"Arthur, I'll have you know that I do _not_ tolerate Lateness in my classes in anyway."

The student, Arthur, went very red, his piercings beginning to show just a little. "Sit in front of Feliks please. " He pointed to the girliest person in the class. Arthur looked. "Isn't Feliks a guys name?" Parker sighed. Loudly.

He was getting too old for this.

"Yes, it _is, _Arthur. Sit." Kirkland blinked. "You've got to be _kidding _me." He shook his head. "Sit, Mr. Kirkland."

Some people laughed.

The boy who sat in front of Arthur, Toris (Of which had been there as long as Mr. Johnson could remember and was one of his best students.), Face palmed.

Mr. Johnson blanched. "Anyways, I believe thats it. Since its the first day, I wouldn't want you to feel awkward when working with other classmates so... Talk. I've gotta make copies. Don't get too loud because I'll be back."

And with that, he walked out.

And _then _it happened.

Someone behind Arthur threw a paper at the head at the person in front of him. The person twitched but didn't turn around.

"Hey, December! Lookin' good!" "Kya! You're such a pervert!" "Hey, Gilbo?" "Yeah what?"

Arthur tuned everything else out by putting in headphones.

Everything was silent except for the twitch of his pen for a few, very beautiful moments.

That is, until the person In front of him turned. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Arthur took the headphones out of his ears.

"Sorry?"

The brun blinked. "S-Sorry, I was talking to the guy behind you. FELIKS! What do you want? If you want something don't throw newly-bought school Items at my head!" Arthur attempted to go back to his drawing.

"Like, sorry, Tory! But, Like, Its so fun to, like, make you mad!"

The poor brit turned his head to see a very girlish guy smiling like a cat. "Like, hey! I'm Feliks." Arthur blinked. "U-Uh... Really?" 'Feliks' smiled.

"Feliks! U-uh... I'm T-Toris. Pleasure to meet you." Arthur smiled, glad he was actually making friends.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, I just moved here." Feliks jumped up. "Like, really? From where?" Arthur gave a small smile. "London." Toris smiled. "Thats really cool! I've never been anywhere other than Russia to visit my grandparents."

Arthur shook his head. "I've never been there." At Toris as sweetly as he could. And suddenly, from across the room...

"GIIIILLLBBBIIIRRRD! WHHY?" Everyone in the room turned their heads to stare at an Albino in the floor on the ground next to what looked like a dead bird.

"Francis? Why?"

"_Francis...Oh god. Not here." _

Arthur looked at the blonde boy with the ponytail almost the same time as he looked at Arthur. "Arthur!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and turned back to Toris and Feliks.

"So, like, how do you like our teacher?" Feliks said, with a grin. Arthur shook his head. "I don't. He scares the bloody Hell out of me."

Toris nods. "He does that." Feliks smiled. "We've, like, totally had him since, like, Sixth grade! He's, like, hilarious to get, like, really mad! He's got, like, this totally mad face thats, like, amazing!"

Toris's eyebrows raise. "M-maybe you should t-tone it d-down..."

"Like, he always gives stupid detentions if you, like, don't do your, like, homework! I'm kinda getting tired of him trying to, like, get me to study! Tory! Thats, like, totally what you're for! And another thing-"

Both Toris's and Arthur's eyes widened. Mr. Johnson was right behind Feliks.

"_H-how the hell d-did he e-even g-get in!" _Arthur thought. "Like, Why are you guys, like, staring at me? Why is it all quiet?" Toris and Arthur turned around quickly.

"Mr. Lukasiewicz...Thank you for your... Interpretations..."

Feliks sounded as if he gulped. "M-m-m-m-m-mr. J-johnson! I-I can explain!" Mr. Johnson nodded. "Explain in Detention."

Arthur smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be _that_ bad.

* * *

Arthur set off for home, hands in hoodie pockets. His black messenger bag thudded with his converse.

"Arthur!"

He looked up from the ground and turned around.

Francis ran over to him."Hey! I was in alot of your classes. Didn't you notice?" Arthur started to walk again. "You were with your friends."

Francis frowned. "Not All the time. How was your first day?" Arthur decided to humor him. "Pretty odd. I think I'll like it here."

"Really? "

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay. Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like the chapter and it wasn't too CHOPPY!**

**December: I'll explain her Another time.**

**Kathleen Kirkland: She is basically Arthur's mom. BRITANNIA. Shes a bitch. I know. XDXD**

**Mr. Johnson: He, ladies and Gentleman, used to be my Crazy Math teacher. I know, Lack of originalness! He did teach ALOT of different grades so yeah. I had him since 7th. Some people were lucky enough to get through twelvth grade with him. I recently changed schools.**

**Arthur's Siblings: Irene: Republic of Ireland **

**Patrick: Scotland**

**Brian: Wales**

**Sean: North Ireland**

**I'll explain them later!**

**Yes, Arthur IS a little punk. He grew up, though. Alfred and Matthew saw a picture and were like, "Shit, mann, mah mind iz blown!" XD I also forgot to mention that there IS Mpreg later (Dunno why, just is.), Incest, and (OF COURSE) GAYNESS!1 If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**That is all, Its 2:00 am here in the south so... I GOTTA GO TO BED! **

**-Ana**


	3. Francis's Girlfriend?

_A/N: I, AnaTheAwesome, does not, i repeat not, Own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did France and England would *BEEP* and *BEEP* ALOT. _

* * *

The next week was uneventful in the Kirkland house. Arthur ended up meeting and making friends with almost everyone in his classes.

Except for Francis's girlfriend.

Amanda Jackson was a very popular girl in All Nations Capital (Junior high school division) and she knew it. The problem was, she was a total bitch to everyone except other popular people.

Francis didn't realize it.

Gym was one of Arthur's least favourite classes. One of the reasons was because it was with her.

She was nice at first, but Arthur had a tendency to skip out on exercises. He started Friday's second period like any other.

He started running around the track, but then jumped into a bush and took out a book. He smiled as if absolutely NOTHING could ruin the serenity between him and the book.

But, once _again_, the sound of breaking twigs under someone's shoe got closer and closer to where Arthur sat. He blinked and turned.

The Brunette, tan, girlfriend of Francis stood in front of him with a very smug look. Her long pigtails sat around her neck, smugly. Big, tacky, red bows decorated them.

"Hello, Amanda..." He said, a little curiously. Why would she even be there? It was his place after all.

"Mr. Henry wants to talk to you," She said.

Arthur blinked. He probably just needs to talk to him about Brian. The gym teacher probably had Brian too... Right? He nodded hesitantly and got up, accidently leaving his book there.

As he walked over to the brawny teacher, he passed Feliks, Toris, Henrietta, and December and waved. They stared at him as they passed, looking around at each other and going on.

"Mr. Henry? What did you want?" Arthur's faint smile faded as he saw the teacher writing on a write-up slip.

"So, why were you not running?" Arthur blinked. _"Excuse! Excuse! ...Hurt leg or stomach ache?"_

"My leg started to cramp up, so I sat down to take a breather," Arthur said, very believably. Mr. Henry didn't buy it.

"Sure. Get your _Mum_ to sign this. Detention Saturday. " Arthur looked up and rubbed his tongue over his teeth. _Great..._

"Why is Steve sitting out?" He gestured to the boy on the bench.

"Twisted ankle." Arthur blanched. "O-Okay...Thank you." He took the slip and walked away.

He walked back to his bush to get his book, only to find that it wasn't there. Arthur looked around for it and then realized something. "She... Took it..."

December ran over to Arthur quickly.

December Vargas was a very sweet girl and in Arthur's poor Dysfunctional group. "Hey Arthur! Did you get in trouble?" Arthur held up the layered slip. "I got bloody detention. Amanda also stole my book."

Her head shifted to the side. "Huh? Why would she do that? I know she's mean, but she wouldn't be able to comprehend Shakespeare." Arthur shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I have more of those books anyway."

December put a finger to her chin in curiosity. "I wonder why she would want 'Much Ado About Nothing...' "

Arthur blinked. Why_ would _Francis's girlfriend take his Mom's book?

* * *

"Hey Mum?" Kathleen looked up from her book. "Hello, Arthur. What is it?"

Arthur took a deep sigh. "I'm not going to be like Sean or Brian so... Here." He placed the slip in front of his mother onto the table.

Kathleen's eyes went wide as she read the slip. "You skipped gym." Arthur scratched his head.

"I did not... I came to class."

Kathleen looked at him with a 'really' look. She always had soft-spot for her two youngest sons, but didn't favourite any of her kids.

"Arthur...How long have you been doing this?" Arthur smiled in a lying way. "This time... I swear.." Kathleen raised a bushy brow. "Really?"

Arthur looked up. "Mum! Someone told on me this time...She took your book."

Kathleen blinked. "I say again, really?" Arthur sighed. "I'm _not _going to Detention." Kathleen nodded. "Go or get grounded." Her son's eyes widen. "MUM!" She shook her head.

"No. You. Are. Going." Arthur groaned loudly before a small figure appeared at the door. "Mummy?"

Fredrick Kirkland, The youngest of the Kirkland family of four years old, walked over to Kathleen. "Why do you look mad?"

"I'm not mad, sweetie. I'm talking to your Brother."

He looked up as a huge smile planted on his face. "Artie!" Arthur smiled and picked him up. Kathleen narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk about this later. I'm going to talk to your brothers about_ their_ Dententions," She said, getting out of the chair.

Arthur nodded, trying to look as scared as he could of his mother as she walked away.

He and Fredrick walked upstairs, talking of things a Twelve-year-old and a Four-year-old talk about as something caught Arthur's eye.

He spaced out as he looked out the window to see Francis and Amanda making out on the side-walk. _"Great... _Something_ to start the afternoon off with. I wish I could barf and-"_

Arthur's thoughts were cut off by Fredrick. "What's wrong?" Arthur looked at him. "Oh, its nothing. Nothing at all."

And with that, the couple walked upstairs.

* * *

Arising from the top of Brown St. Neighbourhood's hill that morning was the sound of constant pedalling and deep breaths.

Francis knew exactly who it was when he woke up.

In fact, Even Marie Bonnefoy, His M_aman, _knew as she typed away at her computer on the kitchen counter. Francis's three birds, all by the name of Pierre, started rattling insanely at their cage.

He was coming.

Francis jumped out his window and landed in Rose bush, giving a cry of pain before walking to his front steps and waiting for one of his best friends to arrive.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo proudly emerged from the bottom of the hill, smiling. "Francis!" He yelled down the street constantly waving, taking his hands off of the handle bars. "I didn't crash this ti-" The bike suddenly tipped over, giving the poor Spaniard more brusies on his side.

Francis ran over to him. "Nice...Tony. Nice." Antonio glared at him from underneath the weight of the bike.

"Just help me up, _amigo._"

"Right."

Francis pulled the bicycle off his friend as Antonio got up. "So uh...Why are you here?" Antonio's face went blank.

"What?"

Francis hit him on the head. "You never come to my house at 6:00am on a Saturday unless you have a reason." Antonio scratched his head. "Well...uh...Shes cheating, man." Francis looked at him with a confused look. "Huh?"

Anotnio put his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "Amanda's cheating on you!" Francis blinked.

And _laughed_.

"What t-the hell are y-you talking about!" He said as he laughed. Antonio stared at the blonde frenchie.

* * *

_A/N: Ana here! I've been working on this for a long time. Sorry if its choppy! I guess I have more charaters to explain..._

_December: Gentle Hina's Cisilian OC._

_Fredrick: He's an Made-up Country._

_Henrietta: Made-up near Russia. She's...ULTRA tall._

_Amanda: If it wasn't obvious, This is Seychelles. Why I made her a bitch...DON'T FLAME ME. I don't like her and I couldn't think of anyone else?_

_Ehehehe... Yeah so._

_Anyways, sorry for my Lack-of-detail, I do want some critism, so don't be afraid to Flame or good review. Flames go into Amanda's poor, big, house to burn it down. :)_


End file.
